SLVR - Silver Trailer
by Mland22
Summary: Based off a fan animation on youtube via a similar name. This mini-series follows the four minute nineteen second video by Mark and tells the details of a White Fang Encounter by Simin Megistus, a hunter in training who wields/wears Kore Kosmou, a Synchronised Dust Projection Jacket. If you enjoy please read my other RWBY stories and check up the animation that spawned this piece.
1. Chapter 1

_**The shards of your shattered dreams have not lost their meaning.**_

 _ **Make a mosaic with them upon which a brighter future can be seen.**_

* * *

It was cold and dark. The foggy night's evening was blissfully calm. The storage dock was littered with strategically placed cargo contains creating a labyrinth of hallways and tunnels surrounding the main complex that stored the town's goods. The stars were twinkling in and out, tempting onlookers to try and grab them, as they appeared to float away in the sky. On top of the main complex resided a boy. He was in his late teens nearly eighteen with a mess of red spiked hair. Grey and black designed pants and boots accompanied a jacket bearing a logo. The logo consisted of a sphere and three circles, groves in the jacket resided from the back and down the arms to the hands.

He lay against the cold corrugated metal, as it leached the warmth from his body. The coldness not bothering him one bit. In fact he seemed like he was embracing it, accepting it as easy as a baby accepts air into its lungs after birth. Suddenly the wind picked up rusting his hair, lowering his hand from the sky that he'd been gazing upon he sat up to see an airship lowering itself into the dockyard. The wings rotating downwards as to smoothen the descent into the yard. Pulling himself off the roof, the boy slid down the edge before grasping it and swinging himself in through an open window.

The industrial storage room was extremely spacious. You could have fit two airships in and still have space to jump around. Majority of its capacity was filled with wooden crates. Goods to be delivered and exported labels that read different cities and countries. The intruders had turned out to be members of the White Fang; their monstrous Grimm masks staring out with lifeless eyes to cover their real ones, eyes like yours or mine. The mask's twisted feature a sign of death and destruction; Slitted eyes and bone colored skin forming a natural armor to the hunter and huntress's weapons. They swarmed everywhere collecting boxes of tools and valuables to load into their transportation. Guards monitored the doorways and raised walkways. One guard resided on a box taking a breather from lifting a heavy box on his own when he heard a noise. He looked to his right, the origin of the abnormality. It sounded like a box being moved yet none of his companions resided near the pile. He watched as it jerked and moved by itself.

Approaching it cautiously, his right hand resting on his revolver by his side, he grabbed the door as he raised the gun. Pulling the door off it's hinges he leveled the gun, preparing to shoot. Instead he found it empty, unaware of the boy behind it manipulating it's movements. Standing upright he kicked the box. It flew off the floor picking up the guard and collapsing on top, sealing him in. Before the guard could move the boy slammed his foot on top and heard a satisfying CLUNK of what could only be the guard's skull colliding with the box and knocking him out cold. The boy smirked, his purple eyes looking on with a sense of cockiness. Immediately the entire group stopped what they were doing and changed to address the threat. A multitude of pistols were raised in seconds.

Taking his foot of the box, the boy flexed his shoulders and hear the whizz of the mechanical device on his jacket. A pendant device on the back of his jacket began to spin, a blend of four circle of various colored merged. The blend of blue, green, brown and red stopped with blue residing at topmost. Immediately the engravings on his jacket turned ice blue. With an outward grasping motion with his right hand, an ice blue short sword formed out of crystalline ice in the boy's outstretched fingers. Holding on tightly he bolted for the waiting miniature army.

He positioned the blade in front of him at various angles as their gun's fired. The bullets collided with the blade. They immediately fused over with ice and fell to the floor. All their momentum was lost as their sparks faded releasing energy into the air. The frost covered bullets chimed as they struck the cement flooring. Another White Fang Member pulled out a hatchet and stood between him and the gunners and swung downwards in an arc from over his head. Raising his sword horizontally he blocked the blower before swirling with the momentum and digging the down in a downwards spiral to catch his knees and knock him of his feet. Leaping forwards he kneed the guard to the left his the jaw knocking him out and extending his right foot out to knock him back into his arm where he heard a CRACK, the guard screamed as his arm bent into an incorrect position.

This melee exchange had taken long enough for additional guards to come running in with machine guns. Activating his jacket pendant, he raised his left arm in front of his body as if blocking a blow. Immediately ice extended from his arm in a three hexagonal shape creating a makeshift shield. The machine guns fired their rapid fire bullets fusing into the ice and becoming part of the shield, reinforcing it's strength. Lowing himself and becoming closer to the ground, he bent his knees and sprung into the air, the shield twirling with his body and brought it down into the ground. The flooring cracked up the force knocking the surrounding five gunmen of their feet and crashing them into various piled stockpiles. Another hatchet wielder charged forward who started with instead a side strike. This was blocked and closely followed by a downwards-right arc from the boy's sword.

He swiveled to face his next opponent, a dual wielding sword user. Both initial attacks were parried. The next two were jabs for his heart. Deflecting each one with his sword left his chest exposed and he struck out with the shield's edge. It dug into his stomach, winding the man and pushing him onto his rear end. The hatchet wielder had risen and attempted the same downwards arc as the initial fight's predecessor. Raising the shield, he grunted as the hatchet dug into the ice and became lodged. Smiling mischievously, the boy pushed outwards. He swung down the sword grazing his cheek before lifting his shield up into his jaw and jumping to add additional momentum before applying a final kick to his chest, knocking him again off his feet but this time for good. This continued on for another good ten more guards before they'd all either run off or been knocked out by the child. The boy rendered the last guard unconscious as the shutter door for the warehouse began to open.

* * *

 **To be continued... (Or just check the Youtube video, Fanmade SLVR "Silver" Trailer by Mark)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_The shards of your shattered dreams have not lost their meaning._**

 ** _Make a mosaic with them upon which a brighter future can be seen._**

The boy knocked down the final guard as the White Fang's leader walked. He carried a drill like blade attached to mechanized sword hilt. The blade began to spin as the moved closer. He charged, the boy cushioned the blow with his shield. The leader went on the offensive, his full face Grim mask, even more blood red than white. Having no opportunity to strike, the boy used the hilt of his sword to reinforce the strength of his ice shield. But above the noise of the machine, he heard a new sound. It was like tearing, his stomach dropping he released it was ice being shredded. The man slammed the hilt of his drill blade into the shield. Jumping slightly, the boy used the blow to propel himself backwards.

Backing flipping off the floor, he changed strategies. He charged. The man swung the drill sideways, and he used the edge of his shield to redirect it away as he limbo-ed underneath. Desperately, he struck out with his frozen blade, the ice striking his armored shoulders. He lashed out again, but this time, the enemy raised his own to block the strike. Whilst his weapon was away, the boy struck with the shield. The man, turned the blade with elegant grace, blocking the blow and used the upwards moment of his block to fling the boy skywards. He flew so high, at one point he was worried he's collide with the ceiling. Instead he stopped just shy. Relieved he sighed in mid flight, only for the leader to jump up and knock him back down. Struggling to his feet, he pulled his shield up as the leader, returned to the ground. Sword first.

The metal collided with the icy barrier. The boy could feel it weakening. He pushed against the man in futile anger. The leader returned the favor. The blade cut through the ice, shattering his chilled shield into three pieces. With a swirl, the leader swung his drill blade, and began a counter clockwise strike. In shock, the boy raised his blade in an attempt to block. Instead, the blade, block in half at the collision point. The drill blade slammed into the boy, lifting him off his feet and into a crate of boxes.

The leader, leapt after him unaware of the sounds of a mechanized pendant, whirling away. He began a downwards arc, leaping towards his fallen prey to add extra velocity. However, a flash of red, stinging sensation and burning force pushed him backwards. He rose from the floor and stared in shock at the boy. Instead of his short sword and shield, he now held a broadsword, the edge jagged and sharp. It appeared to be made from burning hot metal or pure molten dust. The boy, twirled it in his hand to test its weight as the leader returned to his feet. They both ran at each other, however, the boy clearly outmatched his when it came to wielding two-handed weapons. Every time he attempted to strike the boy was already one step ahead. The jacket's lining had even changed from ice blue to burning auburn. The boy tripped him, managed to land minor cuts, that agitated him or big blows that sent him reeling.

The boy watched as the leader changed his grip on his drill blade and swung it downwards, point first. It drilled into the ground but became logged. The mechanism spinning the drill had been jammed. With four swift distinct strikes, he lifted the leader of hiss feet and knocked him to one knee. Releasing his grip, the broadsword disappeared. The whirling was heard again.

The leader looked up to see the boy running at him without a weapon. He swung, the drill blade having been dislogged along with him after the boys many strikes. The boy leapt over the blade twirling mid-air, the color of his jacket changing back to it's original blue. During his flight, he saw not one, but two ice blades form in either hand. He's never practice against dual wielders. He couldn't even get a hit in. The blades stung as they passed over his skin, his aura blocked the damage but you could still feel it. He felt a foot connect with his stomach, he felt his feet lift off the ground then he felt his body collide with a wall. Groaning, a shaking the specks of darkness from his eyes, he heard a thump, collide into the wall next to him. The red fiery broadsword had lodged itself into the wall. It began to throb. He attempted to jump away, but was picked up by the blast.

The boy leapt too, lifting his foot to kick the guard midflight, and out the exit created by his exploding broadsword. He leapt outside too, his dual ice swords forming. The leader shouted, immediately five more guards ran in from around the corner. Raising his ice swords, the pendant whirled back to fire and immediately, his ice swords began to shake violently, glowing red. The guards ran at him. He slammed the swords into the ground. The ice shattered into steam. Obscuring everyones vision. After the white fang had rubbed the mist out of their eyes, they looked up to see the boy high above in the air, higher than anyone could jump. He spun in mid-air, his jackets pendant and sleeve revealing a vibrant green. The winds picked up around him forming a deep green lance in his right hand. He chucked it downwards, towards the group of criminals. It collided with the ground, creating a whirlwind, picking up the white fang members and chucking them haywire, knocking them out cold. The boy landed, so did the white fang. He walked off, a content smile on his face.


End file.
